The Lost TARDIS
by Typhlosion12
Summary: Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez find themselves being needed for help immediately after the Giant War ends. The Doctor, traveling Time-Lord from Galifrey, is in dire need of their help to get his TARDIS back from the Daleks before it's too late. Will our heroes retrieve the TARDIS and save Nico, or will they perish with the rest of the world if they fail.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy

He was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the lake at Camp Half-Blood pondering on the Giant war that had just come to an end. As he was thinking about Nico's death, Chiron came up to him.

"Percy" said Chiron,"I am very sorry to say that you have yet another quest on your hands."

"Are you kidding me!" said Percy,"I just fought the Giants for Tartarus' sake."

"The gods are not happy with a certain man Percy, and that man is the son of Kronos."

"What!? Kronos!? Son!?"

'How could someone be more powerful than Kronos' thought Percy. He had no idea how much more dangerous this man could be. If someone was more powerful than Kronos than there was a guarantee that it would be bad.

"Yes Percy. But someone far different and more powerful."

"Who?"

"He calls himself, 'The Doctor'. He has a blue box called the TARDIS. It is a time machine and we need you to help him get it back."

"He lost it!? A flipping time machine and he lost it!? What in the River Styx is wrong with him?"

Thunder rolled loudly overhead. Percy knew he shouldn't say that so lightly. He could seriously hurt or end up killing himself or someone else if he kept up that kind of behavior.

"Yes Percy he did,"confirmed Chiron,"He also said that if you helped him get it back, he will take you anywhere and help you with one thing. A round trip in the TARDIS."

Percy immediately thought about bringing Nico back. Was that possible or was it just wishful thinking? He knew they all wanted Nico back, but how would anyone explain how that happened if his past self saw is future self doing so? He pushed these thoughts from his mind and focused it back on the quest at hand.

"Percy" said Chiron,"the gods wish for you to do this now. You know the rules, you may take two companions, but this time, pardon the pun, you may only take one. Who will it be?"

Percy thought hard on this. The decision should have been obvious. Annabeth. But he didn't want her in harms way. This was dangerous, so he decided that it would not be her. He needed someone he trusted. he needed someone who could adjust to bad situation. Percy knew who to bring.

"Have you decided yet?" asked Chiron.

"I'll take Leo, Chiron."

"Are you sure?"

"Positively." He lied.

Chiron took Percy over to the Forges where Leo was working on finding new parts for Argo II. Leo was a hyperactive kid with extreme ADHD for even a Half-Blood. He couldn't stop doing something for even a moment if it was making things out of pipe-cleaners and rubber-bands to fixing up his flying half-dragon-half-ship with every kind of weapon there was. And a game room.

"Hey Percy what's up,"called Leo.

"Nothin'"called Percy,"just another annoying quest."

"Chiron are you in on this?"asked Leo.

"More or less,"said Chiron trying to avoid the subject as much as possible,"OK yes, I guess I am."

"What's the quest then?"

"Time-Lord/Son of Hermes has a Time Machine, lost it, he needs us to get it back, in return he helps us with something."explained Percy,"Meaning that within theory,"Percy now choosing his words carefully,"in theory, we could...possibly...bring Nico back."

"Percy,"Chiron comments,"are you sure that you want to go through with bringing Nico back?"

"Why not Chiron,"Leo asked,"it would be great and we could save him. Right?"

"I guess so, Leo, but remember, until you get back here, your quest will not be over, and if you do try to save Nico, you will be in grave danger."Chiron warned,"Do you understand this?"

"Yea Chiron of course,"said Percy.

Percy went over to the centaur who had guided him through so much loss and fighting. He could almost see what those two-thousand year old eyes had seen. So much victory, and yet so much more sadness and loss.

"How dangerous,"asked Percy.

"Extremely,"replied Chiron.

"Finally something fun,"Leo said enthusiastically,"let me go get my magic tool belt, and I'll meet up with you at the Big House. See yah Percy."

"Chiron,"says Percy,"may I go say bye to Annabeth?"

"Of course."

Percy ran off to find Annabeth. He wondered what she would say when he told her? He tried not to think about her too much. 'If only my life was easier' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews very much. Also to those who helped me by pointing out a few mistakes I give a special thanks to them. **

**Thank you grantfu245 for pointing out that mistake. I fixed it up immediately.**

**This is my first fanfiction so bear with me guys. I don't plan on giving up on this but I won't be able to upload within 1 week intervals. I will however put time into them and upload A.S.A.P.. ㈳5㈳5㈳5**

Chapter Two

Leo

Leo walked back towards the forges slightly amused, ticked off, proud, and hopeful at the same time. Amused at the look on Percy's face when he explained that some guy lost a time-machine, ticked off that they had another stupid quest, proud that Percy had chosen him and not Annabeth, and hopeful because if they could bring Nico back, why not?

He re-entered the forges to liberal amounts of steam, smoke, and loud noises. He loved this place and loved working there.

"Why did I say yes,"he asked himself.

He grabbed his toolbelt and pulled aside the kid who look like he could go a couple rounds with Chuck Norris.

"What's wrong, Leo?"

"I'm going on another quest believe it or not. Until I get back, your in charge, 'Kay?

"Got it."

He ran outside, and went to find Chiron at the Big House. When he Wilde in, he found Chiron talking to the man who Leo assumed was the Doctor, Chiron's half-brother.

"Hello! Who are you?"

Leo thought that he sounded a little too enthusiastic for comfort and treated him as though Leo was a new kind of species. The Doctor was a tall man with long black hair, with ears that looked like rocket-fins. The second thing he realized was that he was eating what looked like fish fingers and,"is that custard?"

"Yes in fact it is. What are you, a idiot,"commented The Doctor.

"No he isn't,"said Percy,"BUT he can be annoying."

"Thanks for backing me up Percy,"Leo retorted.

Leo thought that it was fairly rich of someone to be sitting there next to Chiron while eating finish fingers with custard to treat him like he was strange.

"Percy, Leo,"Chiron butted in,"we must fight amongst ourselves with the bigger issue at hand."

"Yeah,"The Doctor added.

'Man could he be annoying,'thought Leo. What Leo was really interested in was why was this man, this "Time-Lord" so to say, so worried about a time-machine being lost. If Leo truly knew what was at stake and what would happen if they failed, he probably wouldn't have accepted Percy's proposal for their quest.

"Alright,"said Leo,"why do you need our help if you are so powerful, why don't you just get it back your self?"

"Are you insane? The TARDIS has been captured by the most lethal and dangerous race apart from the Time-Lords."

"Who,"Percy questioned.

"The Daleks."

Leo didn't think that these "Daleks" sounded to bad, but the way the Doctor described them, how brutal they were, he found himself afraid. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go on this quest, but it was too late now. What would come would come. And it did.


End file.
